


问题学生与家庭教师

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: 假如他们不是演员 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	问题学生与家庭教师

一个平常周六的早上，热闹的茶楼里多了一张许久没有见到的熟悉脸孔。打扮得精神奕奕的陈妈在各位街坊的欢迎声中笑着落座，今天的她看起来可比上次见到时容光焕发了不少，因此不少与她相熟的邻居都开始打趣她是不是第二春到了。

但其实住在陈妈隔壁的邻居们都知道，哪里是什么第二春到了，不过是她家那个皮小子最近生性了不少，不仅在刚过的期末考里得了第一，放假了还主动要求继续补习，差点就把陈妈给乐坏了。这不她总算一改前些日子被叛逆小子折腾得愁眉苦脸的样子，终于可以安安心心地享受她的闲暇生活。

“还是你厉害，找了个好老师。我家那个都不知道换几个家教了，真是要气死我。”

“我说陈妈，你要不把那老师的联系方式告诉我们呗，大家一起分享分享嘛。”

“不是我不愿意给，是人家真的没空。我本来还想跟他约满一个假期的课呢，但老师忙，没答应。”

“那这老师还没有认识的别的好老师啊，给我们介绍介绍啊。”

“行行行，我回头问他去。”

“别回头了，你现在就打电话问问呗。”

“这……他现在正在上课呢……”

“问几句也花不了多少时间，你就打个电话吧。”

“我……”陈妈为难地看着街坊们，到底敌不过她们的请求只好拿出了手机。通讯录上标注为张老师的那个号码便是街坊们心心念念的家教，这个人其实也不是陈妈自己找来的，而是她一个在辅导机构做行政的老同事介绍的。当时老同事告诉她这个张老师年纪轻轻就已经是他们机构的王牌老师，据说还是好几年前老板花了好多钱从其他机构挖过来的，因为人长得清秀，跟学生们又没什么代沟，所以很容易和学生们打成一片，家长们也都十分地喜欢他。但也不知道是不是最近两年接的课太多，今年年初的时候这老师就辞职不干了，不过他临走之前曾经跟陈妈的老同事打过招呼，说因为老同事一直十分关照他，所以以后如果有需要他帮忙的就尽管联系他。但老同事的孩子都已经上大学，用不着家教，不过她一直听说陈妈家里的小祖宗让她很不省心，便把这老师的联系方式交给陈妈，陈妈这才能请到这位已经辞职不干的王牌家教。

但实话实说，陈妈一开始并没有那么相信这位张老师，因为她真的见过太多所谓的金牌辅导老师栽在了自家儿子的身上，尤其当她终于见到张老师本人，发现他原来只是个不到三十岁的年轻小伙子时，她的担心就更重了——家里的这只混世大魔王光胳膊就快有这老师的两倍粗，来人长得还那么清秀斯文，往她儿子身边一站活像把一头羊丢给了一头狼。然而陈妈做梦都没想到，家里的浑小子在上了两节课之后居然主动提出要把每周半天的补习加到每周一天，一到周末就起得比平时上学还要早，简直跟变了个人似的。

“儿子啊，你没撞邪吧？”差点都要怀疑自家儿子是不是被自己逼疯了的陈妈十分担心道。

然而刚晨跑完回来一脸神清气爽的陈伟霆却只是勾着嘴角暧昧地笑了笑：“妈，这回你真的找了个好老师，谢谢了。”

陈妈先是一愣然后是一惊，差点就要抱着自家儿子大声感叹“乖儿子啊你真的长大了懂事了”，好在门铃声及时地响了起来，陈妈猛一回神连忙冷静下来，她热情地把刚进门的张老师迎到桌边，然后进厨房把刚蒸热的包子和煮好的豆浆拿出来。

“老师快吃早餐吧，这都是刚做好的，趁热吃哈。”

“阿姨您太客气了，叫我铭恩就好。”其实这已经不是张铭恩第一次来陈家，但他以前都是午饭过后再来的，像这样一大早就过来的还是第一次。但从这周开始他给陈伟霆的补习时间就变成了早八点到晚八点，因此以后这样一起吃早餐的场面可能会很常见。

“老师，我们今天学什么啊。”陈伟霆托着下巴朝张铭恩笑问，少年特有的桀骜气质在他身上体现得淋漓尽致，明明一张俊俏的脸还没有完全长开，但眉宇之间已经能看出刀锋般锐利的感觉来。

“上午讲数学，下午讲英语，晚上给你补点语文阅读。”张铭恩只看了陈伟霆一眼就有些不太自然地移开视线道，其实从第一天见面开始他就有点扛不住陈伟霆那仿佛具有实形的视线，尤其在他们独处的时候，这人的眼神有时会像蛇一样蜿蜒盘缠在他的身上，让他不但坐立不安还有些毛骨悚然，仿佛自己被一头饿狼盯上了一样，那蛰伏在桌后的强壮身躯似乎随时都有可能朝他扑过来。

张铭恩不是傻子，陈伟霆的眼神直白露骨到这个份上，他不可能不知道他在想什么。只是他多少有点意外，也不太相信像他这种性格的人真的会对自己感兴趣，便只当少年是血气方刚精力太过旺盛罢了。等他什么时候交个女朋友应该就好了吧。张铭恩在心里对自己这样说，却不知为何竟感到有些道不明的落寞，他不安地一惊，连忙摇摇头，转念却又忍不住问自己：这人真的没有女朋友吗，不太可能吧。不对，我在意这些事情干什么，专心专心！

张铭恩有些心烦意乱地偷瞄了身前的陈伟霆一眼，却恰巧遇到这人回头，连忙慌张地收回视线，强装镇定地跟着他走进了房间。陈家是个富裕的家庭，陈伟霆的房间里宽敞得除了床和书桌以外还摆了一张长矮桌，桌子下压着柔软的垫子，垫子上放了几个室内的软椅，正对着矮桌的那面墙平整而光滑，一看就是专门空出来放投影用的，而张铭恩第一天来的时候也的确在他的矮桌上看到了一台投影机。不过现在矮桌上的东西都已经被挪到别的地方去，腾出来的地方马上就要被各种各样的卷子练习册和草稿纸摆满。

“我先看看你这次的作业做得怎么样，你把我圈的这几道题做了。”张铭恩把一张空白的卷子放在陈伟霆面前，然后从眼镜盒里拿出一副银白细金属框的眼镜戴上。他有着轻微的近视，因为度数不深所以平常几乎不戴眼镜，但为了避免视力恶化，他在工作时一定会佩戴专用的眼镜来保护视力，这是他多年的习惯了。戴好眼镜以后，张铭恩便伸手去拿陈伟霆的作业，无意中发现这个人并没有在好好做题而是在明目张胆地盯着他看，便佯怒地皱起眉头瞪了他一眼，然而那一刻少年看他的眼神却反而更暗了，像一口见不到底的深井，仿佛会把人吸进去一般，盯得张铭恩心跳差点漏了一拍，只好落荒而逃。就在这时他听到了少年勾起嘴角轻笑的声音，顿时羞恼的情绪袭上了张铭恩的大脑让他险些拿不住手里的笔。他努力无视着少年调戏的举止，专心地盯着面前的数学题，好不容易地才端出老师的样子来警告道：“你能不能专心做题，下周的期中考还想考倒数啊。”

陈伟霆闻言这才收了收视线，他转动着手里的笔看向面前的卷子，简单地读了遍题目后便开始在纸上写着什么。其实陈伟霆成绩不差的，张铭恩方才口中说的倒数指的是他在班里考倒数，但他念的是省里最好的学校，读的还是校里最好的班级，因此就算是考班上的倒数其实也比许多学生来得成绩优异。只是明眼人都能看得出来，以陈伟霆的实力，他要是能认认真真全力以赴地去学，肯定不止现在这个水平，但眼看都已经到高三了，他却还是刚入学时那副吊儿郎当的样子，只要班主任不在的下午他一定会翘课，成绩永远保持在省内某985学校的入门线，虽然一直不往下掉却也从来不往上冲，看得校里的老师们都替他着急。这么好的一棵苗子，就应该去个好学校搞科研学术，要不读个好专业做工程师也是极好的，再怎么样也不该随随便便过四年混个文凭就算了。

为此陈伟霆其实被叫去谈话很多次了，而每一次他都明确和老师们表明，他的兴趣不在读书上，他之所以没当艺术生是因为他母亲希望他能好好地念书上大学，这已经是他最大的让步了，他不爱学习，不喜欢什么语数英物化生，他只喜欢唱歌跳舞表演，他想读音乐或者舞蹈，再不济让他去念体育教育也是可以的，但就是别再逼他出头人地了。可老师们不听，连他妈妈也因为高考临近而开始逼他学习，本就不爽的陈伟霆被他们这样一折腾几乎就要爆了，于是他开始变本加厉地玩，学校里的老师几乎没一个管得住他，就连教导主任也被他气得差点要把他退学，而上门的家教更是个个都被他折腾得不成人样。陈妈看着自家儿子也是越来越愁，她不是没有想过自己这样做可能真的不对，但天下的父母有哪一个愿意看着自己孩子去冒险的，读艺术的人那么多，真正能赚到钱的又有几个，这条路上的不确定因素太多了，她又只有这一个儿子，怎么敢看他冒险。可做父母的到底是心疼自己儿子的，陈妈也不愿意让自己儿子天天过得那么不舒坦，所以在她找上张铭恩之前就已经跟陈伟霆承诺过，这是最后一个，如果他还是学不进去那就算了。可谁能想到啊，这世界上居然还真有奇迹。虽然现在张铭恩的教学成果还没在陈伟霆的成绩进步上体现出来，但他能让这个坐不住的人甘愿在他身边待一天对陈妈来说就已经代表他成功了。然而陈妈不知道的是，她儿子现在是坐得住了，可她请回来的老师却被他儿子弄得快要坐不住了。

“老师你有女朋友吗？”冷不丁防的一句话让张铭恩手上的动作顿了顿，他转头看了一眼陈伟霆，立刻就被那人灼热的视线烫到，连忙低下眼去看他的草稿纸，见他已经把题目做完之后便把纸和卷子一起收了过来，完全无视他刚才的问话。

“老师你干嘛不理我，你现在单身吗？”被无视的陈伟霆不怒反笑，但他这个样子反而让张铭恩莫名紧张起来。再加上他突然靠近的身体，两人之间暧昧的距离，以及他那像蛇一样盘缠在身上的视线，无一不让张铭恩感到呼吸困难。于是他只能不着痕迹地往旁边挪了挪，努力控制着自己的声音尽可能地冷静道：“我单不单身跟你有关系吗，把心思放在学习上行不行。”

“不行。”可谁能猜到陈伟霆永远不按套路出牌，张铭恩甚至发现他的每一次拒绝都会让这个人越发地变本加厉，“我不喜欢学习但我喜欢你，所以你是不是单身对我来说非常重要，这直接决定了我接下来会不会好好学习。”

“你！”“老师你现在单身对吧？”

被打断的张铭恩无意识地抿了抿嘴唇，心虚而又慌张地别过脸把身子转回去，道：“是又怎么样。”

陈伟霆满意地勾起了一个笑容，也不说话，就这么一直盯着张铭恩看，他的视线暧昧地流连在那人精致的脖颈和耳朵上，仿佛带着烫人的热度，看得张铭恩浑身发热，整个人就像是虫子上身一样根本坐不住。可他又不敢乱动，生怕被陈伟霆看出自己内心的不平静，却不知道自己发红的耳朵早就出卖了他。但是陈伟霆没有要拆穿他的意思，他还挺喜欢看这个人被他撩得难耐不安又一直自欺欺人地压抑着自己的样子，可爱得要命而且惹火得要命，他光是看他这样就已经忍不住在心里开始骂脏话了，怎么会有人都这个岁数了还纯得跟白纸一样，样子长得这么干净秀气，不是摆明了在邀请别人去玷污他吗。但偏偏这家伙看着软萌却也不是容易服软的，简直就像只刚长牙的小奶豹，要是一不小心逗急了真会狠咬他一口再落荒而逃。可虽然陈伟霆也知道拿捏节奏很重要，但他毕竟只是个青少年，他能想到这些就已经很了不起了，面对这么大的诱惑，他偶尔控制不住自己想要尝点甜头也是人之常情吧。

“老师，我们来做个交易吧。”刚过变声期的少年有着一副刚具雏形的低沉性感的好嗓子，尤其是他故意放慢语速说话的时候，那每一个字的声音都像一根被用力拨动的琴弦，颤得张铭恩心头发麻，连呼吸都有些急促起来。

“什么交易。”他刻意没有去看陈伟霆此刻的表情而是专心把最后一道题批完，然而他发现自己竟在无意中有些期待但又恐惧着少年的回复。

“如果下周的期中考我能考进前二十，那下周末你就陪我出去玩一天。”

张铭恩看了他一眼，道：“找你同学不行吗？”

“我就要你。”陈伟霆斩钉截铁道。

张铭恩不安地移开视线，不敢去细想陈伟霆的那句话里有没有别的什么意思。“阿姨不会同意的——”

“我妈那儿你就别担心了，她不会管这个的。”陈伟霆打断道。

“那——”张铭恩惊觉自己竟然犹豫了，可是他不应该犹豫的，少年的邀约明显是个陷阱，他不能答应，无论如何都——

“欸？老师你耳朵好红哦。”

！！张铭恩下意识地举起手捂住自己的耳朵，但很快他就意识到这是少年的又一个诡计，然而他醒悟得太晚，此刻已经中套了。顿时感到一阵慌张的张铭恩这回是真的坐不住了，他逃跑一般地起身往洗手间走去，关上门后立刻打开水龙头狠狠地泼了几把，自始至终都不敢去看镜子里的自己。

他这是怎么了，是因为太久没谈恋爱了吗，那只是个孩子而已，怎么会被他撩拨到这个地步……张铭恩有些无措地捂着脸大口喘着气，又连忙转身去洗了把脸。他不敢出去，但又不敢在这里待太久，只好扯过纸巾擦干脸上的水珠壮着胆子去开门。可谁知道他一开门就看到陈伟霆堵在门口，条件反射地就想把门按回去，但少年却先他一步跨了进来，二话不说就直接搂住他的腰将他抱了个满怀。真真切切被吓到的张铭恩几乎都忘了挣扎，一直到陈伟霆呼吸的气息烫到了他的耳尖才猛地回神推开了他。

然而推开了也没用。陈伟霆顺势整个人靠在了门上堵住了唯一的出口，张铭恩无处可藏反而觉得情况变得更糟糕了。顿时之前那些一直被压在心底的小情绪都开始不安分地乱窜，张铭恩手忙脚乱地想要按住它们却适得其反。此刻他就像是自己把自己逼上了绝境，既不能坦诚，又无法继续隐瞒，只能进退两难地困在原地，乞求着那不可能出现的援助。

“老师。”陈伟霆慢慢地靠近了张铭恩，双手握住他微微颤抖的肩膀，“你知道我和我女朋友分手了吗？”

张铭恩无法自控地抖了一下，陈伟霆于是抱他抱得更紧了。

“我跟你上了第二堂课后我们就分了。”

“……你、你和我说这个干嘛。”

“老师你真的看不出来我喜欢你吗？”

“你别乱说话——”

“我没有。”陈伟霆说着就把想要挣扎的张铭恩彻底揉进了怀里。感谢常年运动锻炼的好习惯，陈伟霆直到现在才真正意识到他们两人的体格差异，虽然张铭恩看着跟他一般高，但这一看就不怎么晒太阳的身子可比他单薄多了，如此一来这个人在他面前根本就没有任何反抗的能力，只要他愿意，他甚至可以现在就把他给办了。

但心急吃不了热豆腐。陈伟霆不想把人吓跑。

“就只是出去玩一天，不干别的，真的，你答应我好不好？”

张铭恩咬着嘴唇沉默着，他的理智告诉他一定要拒绝不能点头，但他的身体此刻就像中蛊了一样完全不受控制。正值青春期的少年仿佛荷尔蒙分泌过剩，身上总是散发着一股好闻的阳光气息，烈得像酒一样，张铭恩之前只是不经意地闻到一点都觉得自己像醉了，而如今他被这人牢牢地锁在怀里，鼻息间全是他身上这好闻且性感的味道，让他每呼吸一次就觉得自己又醉了三分，浑身发烫，整个脑子都晕乎乎的，根本无法思考。

“你再不说话我就当你答应了。”陈伟霆也不知道是不是故意放轻了声音在他耳边说话的，那低沉而温柔的嗓音像是直接在张铭恩的脑海里响起来的一般，颤得他的耳根又酥又麻，几乎就要控制不住自己低吟出声。

“十五。”张铭恩听到自己有些模糊不清地开口道。

“什么？”陈伟霆一时没听清，便松了松手好让张铭恩能抬起头来呼吸说话。

“前十五名。”张铭恩微微抬起了头，却依然没有去看陈伟霆的脸，甚至视线依然闪躲着四处乱飘。但这不能怪他，他真的不知道自己这是在干什么，他不该答应他的，可他控制不了自己的嘴巴。

“前二十对你来说不是难事，考到前十五再来找我谈条件吧。”

“行，十五就十五。”

听着陈伟霆胸有成竹的回答，张铭恩心里直打鼓，但既然话都已经说出去了，反悔也不是他的作风。反正只是出去玩……而已吧。张铭恩有点魂不守舍地想着，这个狭窄的小空间实在是憋得他难受，既然如今少年的阴谋已经得逞，也没有必要继续将他困在这里为难他了吧。张铭恩有些心累地轻叹一口气，闹脾气一般用力地推了推陈伟霆的肩膀说道：“回去坐着，题还没讲呢。”

陈伟霆被他这一声嗔怒骂得心痒痒，花了好大的劲才忍住没把人捞回来啃一口他奶豆腐一样的脸。啧，真是遭罪。他一边在心里暗骂着，一边还是乖乖地跟着张铭恩回去坐下听讲。一张被写满了的卷子在两人面前摊开，张铭恩一手拿着铅笔一手按着草稿纸，从选择填空开始指着一道道难题让陈伟霆口述他的做题思路，确认他是真的会做而不是碰巧答对之后再翻过来开始给他讲大题。陈伟霆专心而又有些走神地盯着张铭恩的手，越看就越是喜欢这修长的手指，那修剪得圆润的指甲就跟他本人一样安分乖巧，泛白的指关节在灯光下散发出柔和的光泽，惹得陈伟霆十分想要将它送进嘴里好好品尝一下味道。

“……你有在听我说话吗？”

“当然有。”走神被抓包的陈伟霆理直气壮地回道，“你刚讲到找中垂线嘛，我有认真听的。”

张铭恩十分怀疑地盯着他看了一眼，但也不能说什么，只好道：“前面这些简单的大题你基本上都没问题，注意一下细节别丢分就行了。你数学之所以一直都上不了一百三主要是后面的两道大题做得不好，我们重点来讲这个。”

“好。”陈伟霆乖巧地应道，还真的挺像模像样地拿起了笔纸来。张铭恩心情复杂地瞄了他一眼，但还是十分敬业地开始给他讲解。其实陈伟霆也不是说不会做这些题，只要给他足够的时间他还是能做出来大半的，他目前的问题就在于解题思路不够清晰，不懂得对问题进行分类总结，一拿到题就开始发散性地想，所以才会浪费了许多时间。但这个问题不是一时半会儿就能解决的，必须要经过有意识的记忆和大量的题库训练，他才能慢慢地形成直觉，知道什么类型的题目应该优先往哪个方向思考。而或许是因为陈伟霆自己也知道自己的这个弱点，因此在最后这两道题的听讲时他少有地露出了专心致志的表情来，以至于讲到中途无意间看到他样子的张铭恩有那么一瞬间的愣神，差点以为他的学生被调包了。

“你现在的问题不在于听不明白我说什么，而是能听明白但做不明白，主要还是因为练习太少。”张铭恩一边说一边翻开练习册上的某一页，快速地用笔圈了几道题目就把本子递给陈伟霆，“把这些题的前两问做了，第二问只要能建出来方程就行，不用解。”

陈伟霆嗯了一声便拿起笔开始写。张铭恩歪着头看了一阵子，见他还算做得像个样子便收回了视线原地活动了一下有些酸痛的肩膀，这时他才注意到书桌上的时钟显示现在已经快到中午了，接着也不知道是不是他的错觉，隐约还能闻到饭菜的香味从门外飘来，大概是陈阿姨在做午饭。被食物的香气勾得有点儿馋的张铭恩只好喝一口桌上已经不怎么冰凉的果汁解解瘾，从风扇吹下来的风拂动着纸面，那若有似无的风声配合着笔尖在纸面划写的声音衬得房间越发的安静起来。困意在这时渐渐地袭上大脑，今早六点多就起床了的张铭恩没忍住打了个哈欠，有些模糊的视线不知怎么地就落在了陈伟霆专注解题的侧脸上，一看竟然还看得出了神。

少年确实是有一张好皮相的，当刘海落下来遮住额头的时候，他脸上的不羁便像是被藏起来了一般，整个人看着柔和亲近了不少，还真有点优等生的感觉。但当他把刘海撩上去的时候，整个人就变得张扬而又桀骜，一颦一笑都带着致命的诱惑力，仿佛带毒的玫瑰，让人趋之若鹜又怕落得遍体鳞伤的凄惨下场。

这样想着，张铭恩便有些落寞地收回了视线。在他这二十多年的人生里，他和少年这样的人几乎是没有任何交集的，自学生时期起就是那样——他慢热，闷骚，不主动，虽然内心也曾经渴望过疯狂的青春生活，但一直都过着循规蹈矩的生活。他其实也没有多喜欢学习，只是比起和人交流来说，和知识交流显得更容易一些。而且学习成绩好一些，他至少还能得到老师和长辈们的关注跟嘉奖，也会有一些文静的女生因为这个来和他交朋友谈恋爱。但这样的生活，过多了就显得越发无趣了。他也是想要接触一些不一样的人的，所以才会选择当家教。可谁能想到找上门的都是和他类似的人，听话又懂事，循规蹈矩得让人失望。所以后来他就辞职不干了，想说自己在家写点文章拿去杂志网站投稿也是能活的。但谁能猜到他竟因为这个契机遇到了陈伟霆。最初听说这少年是个混世魔王的时候他还只当是一句说笑，真的见到本人时才惊觉自己的天真。少年就像是一只长着犄角的恶魔，他丝毫不懂得掩饰自己的欲望，还十分擅长勾引别人跟他一起沉沦。张铭恩在对上他狂热的视线那一刻起就知道自己已经输了，少年的欲就是一把来自地狱的火，他越是挣扎这火便会烧得越旺，一旦被缠上就没有脱身的机会。

可要是哪天火突然灭了呢。

“你在想什么？”

突然被问话的张铭恩心里一慌连忙别过了脸。

“你刚刚在想我对不对。”然而陈伟霆是个永远不知道什么叫适可而止的人，张铭恩有时候都会怀疑他的字典里是不是只有得寸进尺四个字。

“我想你干嘛。”张铭恩口不对心地说着，他草草地看了一眼陈伟霆写的解题过程，快速地用红笔圈出来不对或者不够好的地方便把纸推了回去，强行转移话题道，“专心点，讲完这几道题我们就下课。”

“好，你说，我听着。”陈伟霆笑道，支起手托着脑袋便大大咧咧地盯着张铭恩的脸看，没一会儿就把人看得浑身不对劲。

“你看我干嘛，我脸上又没写着答案，看卷子。”张铭恩有些气急败坏地用笔敲了敲卷子道，若不是因为他耳朵有些微微发红，陈伟霆还真要以为他生气了。

“老师你这样好可爱。”

“陈伟霆！”

陈伟霆噗一声笑了出来，张铭恩又恼又羞地瞪着他。陈伟霆怕他真的生气便连忙收起笑容低头去看卷子，张铭恩还是恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，这才重新拿起笔给他讲题。期间陈伟霆忍不住偷瞄了张铭恩好几次，起先张铭恩还有点气在头上地他把瞪了回去，但到后来他实在是瞪累了，也不知道陈伟霆到底在看什么，他又没缺个鼻子少张嘴，有什么好看的。

“行了，今天上午就到这里吧。”张铭恩好不容易终于在陈伟霆的注视下把最后一道题讲完，此刻只想赶紧从他身边逃开。陈伟霆这回倒是没拦着他，只盯着他的背景笑得有点意味深长。

当天的午饭也是在陈家吃的，陈妈用过餐就回房午睡了，陈伟霆主动包下了洗碗的差事，张铭恩没别的事可以做，便进房间趴桌上眯了一会儿。大概是因为太久没有这样早起过，本来只打算休息一会儿的张铭恩不知不觉地就真的睡了过去。陈伟霆推开门进来时看到的便是他毫无防备的一张睡脸，安静得让人有些不忍去打扰。于是他轻手轻脚地关上了房门，有些好奇地在张铭恩身前坐下，也学他那样趴在桌子上盯着他看。张铭恩长得确实是嫩，听说都快三十了却看着还像个学生一样，白白净净的跟刚从牛奶里捞出来的一样，身上还总有股淡淡的香味，光是这么闻着就让人有点心猿意马。

想亲一下。

陈伟霆盯着张铭恩的脸颊和他的嘴唇这么想着，不知不觉地就朝他凑了过去。但就快碰到的时候他又缩了回来，像是觉得这个姿势不太方便，便起身绕到了他的身后。陈伟霆把双手撑在张铭恩的两侧，双腿半跪在毯子上，将熟睡中的人完全圈在了自己的怀里。他慢慢地弯腰凑近张铭恩，轻轻用手碰了碰他的脸颊，见他没有什么反应便壮起胆子摸了摸他的脸。这时张铭恩怕痒躲了一下，却也没有醒来。陈伟霆屏着气观察了一段时间，等他安分下来以后终于低下头凑近了他。他先是闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口他发间的水果香，然后试探性地亲了亲他的鬓角。张铭恩吸着鼻子又动了一下，却还是没有醒来。陈伟霆盯着他似乎睡得没那么熟的脸庞，不知为何突然开始心跳加速。你再不醒我就真的要亲了。陈伟霆在心里这么说着，竟有些紧张地低下了头。他先是用鼻尖点了点张铭恩的脸颊，见这个人半天没有动静便终于下定决心地将嘴唇贴上了他的脸颊。一下，一下，又一下。陈伟霆用力地吸着气，有些激动而失控地不断亲吻着张铭恩的脸，此刻的他已经不在乎这个人会不会被他吵醒，又或者说他已经改变主意决心要吵醒他了。

“唔……”张铭恩皱着眉睁开了眼睛，还没反应过来这是什么情况就被人捧住脸吻住了嘴唇。心跳顿时漏了一拍的他连忙挣扎起来，但陈伟霆却用力地将他的手按 在了桌上，同时趁虚而入侵占了他的口腔，不由分说地卷住他的舌头吻得更加深入。被这突然的陌生快感吓得越发慌乱的张铭恩忍不住发出了挣扎的呻吟声，他不停地用另一只还能活动的手去推开陈伟霆，但越发激烈的酥麻感却让他逐渐地开始脱力，而偏偏这时陈伟霆还故意缠住他的舌根狠狠地吸了一下，顿时炸开的酥麻感让他舒服得呻吟出声，那颤抖着的喉音如同小动物呜咽一般让人又爱又怜，听得陈伟霆脑子一炸简直想就地办了他。

逐渐染上情欲的吻变得越发激烈而下流，已经彻底失去反抗能力的张铭恩几乎被吻得瘫软在陈伟霆怀里，来不及吞下的津液顺着他的嘴角滑落至他的颈窝，最后隐没在润湿的衣领之下。

“我喜欢你。”等到好不容易终于分开的时候张铭恩整个脑子都快成浆糊了，几乎连陈伟霆说了什么都没听清。他羞耻地捂着自己的脸趴在桌子上，因那人还在不停吻着他脸颊和耳朵的动作而全身发红。

“不管你信不信，我真的喜欢你。”陈伟霆抱紧张铭恩有些颤抖的身子对他道，他用力地吻了吻这人的脸颊，像是在安抚又像是在为自己刚才的鲁莽而向他道歉。可最后他还是放开了张铭恩，因为他知道自己这次真的吓到他了，同时他也不希望将人逼得太紧。

而此刻已经彻底乱成了一团的张铭恩根本没办法去思考陈伟霆的话，他喘息着趴在桌子上，只知道事情的发展已经完全失控了，此时此刻他的脑子里只充斥着一句话，“完了”。

那天后来还发生了什么事已经不重要，而且张铭恩自己也不记得了。少年的那个吻给他带来的冲击太大，以至于他在接下来的好几天都过得有些不清不楚，一直到他接到少年兴奋地来电时，才意识到原来一周已经过去了。

“我考了第十名。”陈伟霆在电话那头欣喜而又得意地笑着，“你答应过我的，只要是前十五就陪我出去玩。”

张铭恩张了张嘴，努力地组织着语言，但到底一个字都说不上来。

“明天我们去海滩公园吧，十点在公园正门见，我等你。”陈伟霆说完没多久就挂了电话，大概他也猜到了张铭恩不会回答他。而电话这头脑子还处于混乱状态的张铭恩挂了电话之后就倒在了床上，他用手臂半遮住来自天花板的灯光，想了半天到底还是只能想到那句话，“完了”。

第二天，如愿以偿地在公园门口看到张铭恩朝自己走来的时候，陈伟霆是真真切切地放下了一颗心头大石。“我还以为你不会来了。”他如释重负地朝张铭恩笑道，却还是带了一点挑逗的意味。

“那我回去好了。”张铭恩半真半假地就要往回走，陈伟霆连忙拉住他的手把人拽了回来，不由分说地就带他去检票入园。张铭恩被陈伟霆拉着跟在他身后走，沿途不时地能看到身边走过一对对的情侣，还有朝他们露出好奇又探究的目光的人，因此走了没一会儿就有些不习惯地赶上了他的脚步让他松手。陈伟霆侧头朝他笑了笑，倒也真的松了手，然而张铭恩却有一种这样似乎更暧昧的错觉，便下意识地往旁边迈了一步想跟他拉开距离。

“老师我们去坐船吧。”可陈伟霆总能在他想要装作不认识的他的时候将他的存在感刷得满满的，张铭恩看到周围的人瞬间朝他投来的探寻目光是几乎都要觉得这个人是故意的了。

“出来玩就别叫我老师了。”张铭恩一边躲避着路人的目光一边快步朝游艇排队队伍的末端走去。陈伟霆在他身后笑了笑，快步跟上之后凑到他身边小声地问：“那我该叫你什么，叫哥吗？”

一直是独生子所以从来没有被叫过哥哥的张铭恩顿时有些不适地缩了缩脖子，陈伟霆见他这样就知道他不习惯这个称呼，便笑道：“要不我直接叫你名字吧，反正我们看着差不多大。”

“随便你吧。”张铭恩随口道。

“那我就叫你铭恩了，嗯……张铭恩，铭恩，恩恩，你名字挺好听的嘛。”陈伟霆笑道。

“你别叫我恩恩！”一听到自己的乳名被少年用那样带笑的嗓音念出来张铭恩就觉得自己浑身都不对劲，早知道这样还不如就让他喊哥算了。但好在陈伟霆也就是耍了一下嘴皮子，并没有继续那样叫他。

“我听我妈说你好像是前几年才到这座城市来的。”在排队等候的空隙，陈伟霆好奇地打听起张铭恩的私事来。

“嗯，我家在东北。”张铭恩看着身侧的大海道。

“那你一个人从北方跑到南方来不会想家吗？”

“会啊，所以我打算教完你就回家了。”

陈伟霆的笑容顿时有些凝固在脸上。“你家在东北哪儿。”

“佳木斯。”

“哈？”

“不知道了吧。”张铭恩有些狡黠而得意地朝陈伟霆笑道，“走吧，该上船了。”

“等会。”陈伟霆一把将人拽住，“你再说一遍。”

张铭恩有些无奈地回头看他，却意外地发现少年脸上的表情认真得出奇，顿时就觉得脑子又乱了起来。他连忙移开视线不想让少年看到自己的心慌，并抽回手快步朝码头走去。可谁知陈伟霆追了两步就又抓住了他，这回还直接上船把他堵在了座位上。

“你再说一遍。”陈伟霆十分认真甚至有些严肃地盯着张铭恩。后者被他看得耳朵发烫，只得转过脸去假装看海。

“黑龙江佳木斯。”

“黑龙江还有这样一个地方啊。”从没有听过这个地名的陈伟霆还是有些疑惑，但他已经暗暗记下了这个名字，“你真的会回去吗？”

“谁知道呢，可能吧。”张铭恩不是没听出来少年询问这些的原因，也正是因为他听懂了所以一直在闪躲问题。

“其实我毕业之后挺想出国学舞蹈的。”陈伟霆道，“但我妈不会同意的。”

“阿姨也是不愿意让你冒险。”

“可我就是喜欢跳舞。”陈伟霆有些激动道，但转瞬他又觉得这样过于孩子气了，便道，“不过反正都没希望了，也无所谓了。”

张铭恩欲言又止地看着陈伟霆，下意识地想要安慰或者开导一下他，但又觉得自己没有那个立场和能力，犹豫再三到底还是算了。生活就是这样，现实得残忍，并不是所有的人都有能够把自己喜欢的当做终生追求而为之努力拼搏的，少年虽然还小，但早一点让他看清现实也不失为一种成长。

“那如果不学跳舞，你大学打算学什么？”

“你大学念的是什么？”陈伟霆反问道。

“我读的是教育学。”

“难怪你是老师。”陈伟霆笑道，“这个专业好玩吗？”

“你觉得呢。”张铭恩失笑道。

“如果我能遇到的人都跟你一样，那我觉得读这个不亏。”陈伟霆暧昧道。

“我又不是什么好玩的人。”张铭恩说着又开始躲避起陈伟霆的视线。正好这会儿船已经靠岸，他便立刻起身往岸上去，但还没走两步就听到陈伟霆追上来的脚步声。

“谁说你不好玩了。”陈伟霆一把搂住张铭恩的腰将他带到公告牌的背后去，“我一看到你我就静不下来，满脑子就想着该怎么抱你。”

“你说什么呢！”张铭恩羞恼地瞪大了眼睛道。

“你知道我在说什么！”陈伟霆压低了声音激动道，“你知道我喜欢你，你也知道我想要你，你分明什么都知道但又偏偏装得什么都不知道！”

“我没有——”

“你还要自欺欺人到什么时候！你若真的不喜欢我，为什么要这样纵容我？”

“我——”张铭恩被陈伟霆灼热的视线烫得有些发疼，“我没有——”他焦急又心虚地低下头道，“我没有……”

“你要真的没有。”陈伟霆上前半步贴近了张铭恩，侧过头凑到他瑟缩的耳边低声道，“为什么不敢看着我的眼睛说。”

张铭恩有些绝望地闭上了眼睛，下意识地想要推开身前的人，但陈伟霆早就先他一步将人牢牢地抱在了怀里。

“你明明就喜欢我，为什么不敢承认？”

不断被逼问的张铭恩无声地开始喘息，他紧张而又混乱的大脑已经彻底失去了思考的能力，他无法继续掩藏自己的情绪，但又无法坦诚自己的心思。或许是因为他的责任心压得他喘不过气来，又或许只是因为他太过懦弱而自卑，他不敢相信少年是真的喜欢他，但又无法自拔地被他所深深吸引。少年身上的每一种特质，他所有的优点和缺点对他来说都是他无比憧憬和向往的存在，他疯狂地渴望得到他，但又极度地害怕失去他。他不知道该怎么处理这种感情，所以他选择了逃避，选择了疏远，选择了自欺欺人，但他到底骗不了少年也骗不了自己。

一个吻轻柔地落在张铭恩的脸颊上，他咬着唇抓紧了陈伟霆肩上的衣服，却到底没舍得推开他。因此受到鼓励的陈伟霆越发大胆地凑近了他的嘴唇，他先试探性地吻了吻他的嘴角，然后贴上他的上唇亲了亲，确认面前的人不会再躲开之后才真正地吻住了他。

原本温柔的吻因张铭恩的顺从而逐渐多了一点纵容的意味，陈伟霆双手托着他的脑袋不断地加深这个吻，随着一些暧昧的呻吟不经意从张铭恩的唇间溢出，陈伟霆体内的野兽像是逐渐被唤醒了一般。他的动作慢慢地变得霸道而不讲理，灵活有力的舌头不由分说地缠住张铭恩的软舌尽情揉弄吮吸，那满载的津液被他搅得啧啧作响，不少已经顺着张铭恩的嘴角流了下来打湿了他的衣领。然而少年并没有打算就此放过他，他仿佛是在惩罚张铭恩的不坦诚一般，不停地勾弄着他敏感的舌根，吻得张铭恩几乎腰都要软了，同时那不断加重的酥麻快感颤得他喉咙发痒，让他止不住地发出求饶的呻吟声。至此陈伟霆才有些心满意足地松开张铭恩柔软的双唇，但依然有些依依不舍地贴着它们轻轻磨蹭着，偶尔趁着张铭恩张嘴喘息的时候咬住他的下唇挑逗一番，等到怀里的人气息渐渐平稳之后再一次霸道地吻住了他。这一回张铭恩是真的完全招架不住陈伟霆的吻技了，他从一开始就已经有些失控地开始呻吟出声，到了中途已经有些供氧不足地开始心慌地闪躲起来，等到陈伟霆终于亲够的时候他已经整个人都有些晕乎乎了。

“不是说好了只是出来玩，不干别的吗。”仿佛有些后知后觉的张铭恩这才闷声抱怨道。

“就当是我考了第十名的奖励吧。”陈伟霆心满意足地笑道，说罢还不忘在张铭恩的额头上偷亲一口。

“才第十名就要奖励，那要是哪天你考了第一还得了。”张铭恩说着推开了陈伟霆往路上走去。

“你这句话提醒我了，如果有一天我真的考了第一那你就让我抱吧。”

“做梦。”张铭恩干脆利索地朝陈伟霆的侧腰狠狠来了一下，“你能不能别一天到晚都想着这事。”

“有奖励我才有动力学习啊。”陈伟霆一边揉着自己的腰一边道，“还是说你看不起我，觉得我考不了第一。”

“你以为第一都是靠聪明考回来的吗。第一考的是细心，是分毫不差，就你现在这水平，最多也就挤个前三吧。”张铭恩毫不掩饰地嘲笑道。

“啧，那就说好了，如果我能在期末考到第一，你这个假期都要陪着我。”显然被激到了的陈伟霆一把抓住张铭恩的手道。

“陪就陪，怕你啊。但如果你考不到第一，以后没有我的允许不许碰我。”张铭恩说着利落地把手抽了回去，头也不回地就朝岩壁上的望海台走去，看他胸有成竹的样子，显然是笃定陈伟霆办不到。

陈伟霆看着他的背影在心里略显烦躁地啧了一声，突然有点气自己怎么一被激就沉不住气了。张铭恩说的话不是没有道理的，考第一从来就不是简单的事，他自从上了中学，就再也没试过在单科排名以外得过第一了，张铭恩说得对，综合第一比得从来都不是谁更聪明而是谁更仔细，差之毫厘便会失之千里，他要真想考第一，接下来这一个多月怕是要开启地狱式的训练了。

“怎么，这就怂了啊？刚刚不还斗志满满的吗？”走了一路回头却发现陈伟霆没有跟上的张铭恩忍不住笑道，仿佛他在这个人身上吃了那么多亏总算扳回来一局，所以此刻很是开心。

“谁怂了，不就是个第一吗。”陈伟霆闻言三步并作两步就跨到张铭恩面前，“不玩了，回家补习去。”

“啊？我们才刚进来——”没料到这一出的张铭恩着实愣了一下，可陈伟霆却丝毫没在开玩笑，真的拉着他就往公园门口走。

“等我考了第一再带你来吧。”陈伟霆头也不回道。

张铭恩有些意外地看着他，显然没想到少年竟然这么较真，不知怎么的突然有点后怕起来。他该不会挖了个坑结果把自己给埋了吧？

“啪——”一个多月后的家长会上，随着一声重重的拍打声响起，张铭恩的面前多了一叠厚厚的卷子。他有些不安地抬头看向穿着校服笑得一脸得意的陈伟霆，只觉得今天答应他来帮他开家长会是个极其错误的决定。但其实他也没得选，更何况当初给他打电话的人也不是陈伟霆而是陈阿姨，他反正闲着也是闲着，就不必让陈阿姨推掉公司的会议过来了。然而从一进校门看到陈伟霆笑得见牙不见眼的那一刻开始，张铭恩就有一种极其不好的预感。要知道这种期末家长会一般都是用来告诉家长孩子们期末考成绩顺便提醒他们叮嘱孩子好好学习不要在假期荒废学业的，而一想到他们一个多月前做的那个约定，陈伟霆能在今天笑得那么开心，肯定没好事。

“我去食堂自习等你。”放下卷子后陈伟霆便离开了教室。瞬间孤军奋战的张铭恩先是看了一眼身边的家长们，越发觉得自己格格不入后只好低头去看面前的卷子。然而当他看到三个九开头的两位数时他就已经觉得十分不安了，还不等他去看那三张语数英的卷子，班主任就直接放出了幻灯片来宣布他的死刑。

全级第一，陈伟霆，语文130，数学142，英语145，物理95，生物94，化学94，总分700。

妈的。张铭恩双手捂脸。他看了一眼第二名的分数，只比陈伟霆少了一分，顿时没忍住在心里又骂了一句脏话。妈的，早知道当初就不给他补得那么狠了。

一个小时过后，张铭恩垂头丧气地拿着一叠卷子和作业来到食堂找陈伟霆，倒有些意外地发现他正在给一个女孩讲作业。顿时不知怎么的，张铭恩的双腿就像灌铅了一样动弹不得，陈伟霆讲得很专心，丝毫没有注意到他就站在离他不过三步的距离，而那个女孩也听得很专心，只是那小眼神还是没忍住不时地往陈伟霆脸上转。这时张铭恩突然想起来陈伟霆是谈过女朋友的人，再接着他竟然觉得这两个人坐在一起还挺般配的，再然后他就觉得自己像个小丑了。瞬间想要逃离这个地方的张铭恩猛地回头走开，却不料撞到了路过的路人。这一个不大不小的意外吸引了陈伟霆的注意，他几乎是立刻就意识到张铭恩可能误会了什么，二话不说就丢下小姑娘跑上去拽住了他。

“想去哪儿啊。”他极其暧昧地贴着张铭恩的耳朵低声道，也不管自己现在还穿着校服站在学校的食堂里，一如既往地张狂而不羁，哪里有一个考全级第一的优等生应该有的模样。然而此时此刻，张铭恩却像疯了一样因他的桀骜而感到了一丝安心。他回头看向陈伟霆，只知道自己可能有点情绪外露，也不知道具体自己到底是做了个什么样的表情，但陈伟霆看他的眼神却是立刻就暗了，那一瞬间张铭恩几乎是被掐住了喉咙一样呼吸不能，但陈伟霆到底克制住了自己，只回头拿起了自己的书包和笔纸就告别了女孩，紧接着拉起他的走就大步往校门口走。那一刻张铭恩暗暗松了口气却又不知为何有些失落，他跟在陈伟霆的背后看着他，惊讶地发现即使是最为平庸的校服也盖不住他身上锋芒毕露的气质，他走过的所有地方，一定都会有人无意识地注视着他，这个人生来就注定要在聚光灯下的，也难怪他会想要去学舞蹈和音乐。

“你刚才在想什么呢。”陈伟霆的话打断了张铭恩的思绪，因为身前的人突然停下了脚步，他一时没刹住车直接撞在了他的背上。可还不等他自己站好，陈伟霆就突然回头将他压在了一旁的墙壁上，张铭恩这才发现他们不知何时拐进了一条小巷里。

“我、没想什么啊。”不知道陈伟霆指的是什么的张铭恩下意识就否认道。

“没想什么那你干嘛那样看我？”陈伟霆显然不信地凑近了张铭恩低声问道。这是他逼他说实话的惯用伎俩了。因为张铭恩最受不了的就是他这样凑在他耳边低声说话，一个是因为这样的近距离会让他感到来自少年身上的巨大压迫感，另一个原因就是他至今都不敢告诉陈伟霆的秘密——耳朵是他的敏感点。然而张铭恩却觉得最近的陈伟霆好像已经发现他这个秘密了，因为每当他因为怕痒而瑟缩的时候，比如现在，这个人都会恶劣地追上来咬住他的耳尖，过分的时候还会用舌头去舔他的耳洞，害得他废了好大的劲才忍住喉间的呻吟。

“你别……这里是外面……”张铭恩几乎是有气无力地推着陈伟霆的胸口，手里的卷子因此都被弄皱了。但此刻这两人都无心去管这些细节，陈伟霆看着张铭恩这个害羞的样子就想欺负他，巴不得把人直接惹哭，可他到底从来没试过，就是害怕自己一不小心玩过火了。但是这人脸红的样子又实在是惹火得很，再加上刚才他在食堂里那满脸写着“吻我”的表情，陈伟霆光是想想就全身发烫，可偏偏这人还全然不自知，真不知道该说他天然呆还是天然骚。

“外面又怎么样，反正周围没人。”陈伟霆故意含住了张铭恩的耳垂轻咬了一下，曲起的长腿还十分不安分地挤进了张铭恩的腿间，借着此刻天已经暗了但街灯还没亮起的空档尽情地挑逗着怀里的人。

“我可是按照约定考了第一哦，老师应该不会赖账的对吧。”陈伟霆一边说一边竟大胆地把手伸进了张铭恩的衣服里，顿时被吓了一跳的人连忙发力要推开他，但陈伟霆却强硬地抓住他的手按在了墙上，同时熟练地揉了一把他腰间的软肉，又赶在那人呻吟之前用吻堵住了他的嘴唇。

被陈伟霆这蛮不讲理的一系列弄得无力招架的张铭恩不满地哼哼了几下，但没过多久他就被这种让人浑身战栗的酥麻快感给治得服服帖帖的。借着四周无人的昏暗，两人缠绵又放纵地吮吻着对方的唇舌，粘腻的水声不时穿插着让人浮想联翩的呻吟声，被巷口外偶尔响起的车铃喇叭声衬托得越发得暧昧。这时身旁的灯柱突然亮起了暖黄色的光，一下暴露在光圈之中的两人只好不舍地松开了对方的嘴唇。陈伟霆轻吻着张铭恩泛着水光的双唇，又侧过头去亲吻他的耳朵，刻意压低了声音在他耳边轻道：“跟我回家吃饭。”

张铭恩轻轻地嗯了一声，拿下陈伟霆肩上的背包把卷子和作业都叠好收进包里。陈伟霆单手撑着墙耐心地看着他整理，不时地凑上前去亲一口他的脸颊，待他整理完毕后再重新把包背起来，然后握着他的手带他走出了巷子。

南方的冬天并不如北方那样的凛冽，此刻路边的树还都有着绿色的叶子，街上的行人大多也穿得有些单薄，于是和北方人总是抱紧臃肿的自己取暖不同，南方人更喜欢相互依偎着过冬。从亲子到情侣到朋友，一到冬天，街上见到的总是两两一对走着的，要么牵着手，要么搭着肩膀，要么就是搂着胳膊，于是他们这样堂而皇之地牵着手在路上倒也不显得突兀，只是多少有点稀奇。可陈伟霆是从来不会在意这些细节的，或者说他大概就是乐意让别人看到的。张铭恩起初并不习惯，但后来渐渐地倒也学会了安心——在这样一个不在意外界目光的人身边，享受着他独一份的专宠时，你是很难做到不安心的。可是一旦这份专宠开始消失的时候，他就会感到强烈的不安，比如刚才在食堂的时候，明明就只是一个画面而已，竟然刺眼得让他无法忍受，也让他如此恐惧。然而这样的画面他以后怕是还要见到不少的，因为少年就像一道光，自然而然地就会吸引身边的人趋近他，他即使想要独占这道光，却也不忍心这么做，唯一能做的，便是想方设法让这道光圈的中心永远只有他一个人的位置。

“冷吗，要不要买点热饮？”在经过一家咖啡店的时候陈伟霆转头问道。

张铭恩摇了摇头，大概也是无意识地握紧了陈伟霆的手，回道：“不用了，直接回家吧。”

陈伟霆开怀地笑了，凑上去就在他脸上用力地亲了一口，竟引起了身边一些意外的惊呼。可这一次两人难得都默契地露出了些许得意的笑容，只是一个笑得张扬，一个笑得内敛。对比强烈，但又异常般配。

两人到家的时候陈妈已经开始煮下饭了，见到张铭恩的时候非但不意外反而十分热情地迎了上来，显然早就备好了他的份。陈伟霆见两人聊了起来便先把东西放回了房间，再出来时看到母亲在桌上摆了一瓶红酒就替她先把木塞拔了好醒酒。落座时看到自己面前多了杯酒的张铭恩有些意外地看向一旁的陈伟霆，但还不等他问话，陈妈就先行开口道：“来来来，今晚我们一起庆祝伟霆考了第一，大家一起喝一杯。”

“阿姨，他还没成年呢。”张铭恩下意识道。

“红酒喝一点不怕的。”陈妈豪爽道。

“那……好吧……”张铭恩还是有些犹豫，但见陈伟霆的杯子里也就装了一两口的量便算了。

“其实我觉得你不应该担心我，你该担心你自己。”陈伟霆见张铭恩还有些状况外便善意地提醒道，“我家的酒只要开了就不过夜，我妈知道我不能喝所以肯定不会让我喝，陪酒这事就只能交给你了。”

“啊？”完全没料到这个的张铭恩顿时有些慌张，然而他还没来得及追问，陈妈便举着杯子叫住了他。

“你别怕，红酒度数不高，你家是东北的应该挺能喝的吧？”

“不是，我已经很久没喝酒——”

“铭恩来，再喝点，这酒可是好酒，我平时一个人在家都不舍得喝呢。”

“阿姨够了够了，我不是很能喝的——”

“妈你别他乱说，他是东北人肯定能喝。”

“陈伟霆！”没想到上一秒还是友军的人竟然立刻就叛变了，张铭恩条件反射地瞪了他一眼，结果一下子没挡住让陈妈又给他倒了一杯。

“铭恩你原来是东北的啊，我就说怎么长得这么白净，又高又帅的，你是东北哪儿的？”

“黑龙江佳木斯。”陈伟霆一边看热闹一边抢答道。

“你小子知道得还挺清楚。”

“知根知底才是一家人嘛。”陈伟霆意有所指地朝张铭恩挑眉笑道。后者差点就忍不住夹一鸡腿塞住他的嘴，但陈妈听了倒是挺认同的，一高兴就又要喝一杯。张铭恩不好劝她少喝，便只能硬着头皮陪她举杯。

“那个阿姨，我就不多喝了，待会还要坐车回去呢。”

“那个你别担心，大不了在这睡一晚呗。”

“就是啊，我房间是双人床，够我们睡的了。”被自家母亲一句话点醒了的陈伟霆突然热情道。一旁的张铭恩连忙瞪了他一眼，用唇语示意他闭嘴，然而陈伟霆却直接无视了他，彻底加入到自家母亲的阵容意图灌醉他。这下直接二对一的局面让张铭恩十分压力山大，尤其是陈伟霆那显然别有所图的奸诈模样，真是气得他只想踹他。结果到了后来，他也不知道自己是真醉了还是被陈伟霆那混小子气得，竟然真的开始有些迷糊了。

“你带铭恩进房休息吧，东西我收拾就行。”

“辛苦妈了，我待会出来洗碗。”

“不用了，就那么几个碗我来洗就行，你待会看看铭恩醉得厉不厉害，他要是不舒服你就泡杯茶让他喝啊。”

“知道了，那我先回房。”陈伟霆说着扶起椅子上正皱着眉闭目养神的张铭恩，一边走还不忘一边调笑道，“真醉了啊？你也不是很能喝嘛。”

“你闭嘴。”张铭恩像是闹脾气地甩开陈伟霆的手，大咧咧地推开房门就靠着墙坐了下来。陈伟霆看他这样只觉得有些好笑，关上门又上了锁后便凑到他跟前坐了下来，亲昵地摸了摸他有些发烫的脸，到底没忍住凑上去亲了他一下。

“让我看看你醉没醉。”陈伟霆低声说着捧起了张铭恩垂下的脑袋，凑上前用舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，又引导性地往他嘴巴里钻了进去。顿时那浓烈的酒香就在陈伟霆的舌尖绽开，不同于以往的气息让他好奇而又兴奋地激动起来，他像是在探宝一样捧着张铭恩的脑袋仔细地舔吻着，不放过任何一个角落地品尝着他口中的酒香，一直到张铭恩因为呼吸不顺地扭头闪躲时才顺势放开了他。

“你嘴里都是酒的味道，还说自己没醉。”陈伟霆轻笑着吻了吻张铭恩的耳朵，趁着那人转换坐姿的时候拉过他的腿盘在自己的腰间，从而越发地靠近他温暖而柔软的身体，再度吻上了他的唇。感觉到身前的人突然靠近了许多的张铭恩依旧下意识地想要推开他，但他的手才刚碰到陈伟霆得了藏，就被那人无比熟练地抓住了手腕按在墙上。顿时动弹不得的张铭恩不满地呻吟了一声，竟报复般地咬了咬陈伟霆的舌尖。顿时感到一阵刺痛的陈伟霆下意识地缩了回来，而张铭恩则有些得意地朝他笑了笑，顿时就感觉自己被挑衅了的陈伟霆勾了勾嘴角，头一偏便直接吻上张铭恩的耳朵，连舔带咬的把毫无防备的人吓得轻叫了出声。被吻得又痒又麻的张铭恩下意识地就想躲，然而这一次的陈伟霆却是存心要治他所以一直穷追不舍，因此逃无可逃的张铭恩渐渐地有些控制不住自己，那不断加剧的快感让他呼吸困难，随着陈伟霆每一次刻意的吹气，他的背脊都会像过电一般颤抖起来。

“别……唔、啊……”终于忍不住的呻吟声就像一颗炸弹猛地在陈伟霆的脑子里炸开，他因这剧烈的冲击浑身抖了一下，紧接着就觉得大脑充血整个人都有些不受控制。他本能地越发用力吮吸起张铭恩的耳垂来，在那人几乎是抽气着呻吟出声时又挑逗地舔过了他的耳洞。这时张铭恩几乎发出了带着哭腔的呻吟声，他用力地扭动着双手试图挣脱陈伟霆的束缚，盘在他腰间的双腿也不自觉地开始夹紧了他的身体。顿时感到一阵热血沸腾的陈伟霆没忍住张嘴咬了一口他的脖子，在那人吃痛地闷哼时又用力地在他脖子上吮出了两个红印。至此张铭恩几乎被他折腾得视线模糊了，他呜咽着咬紧了嘴唇，整个人都像刚从热水里拎出来一样冒着热气，连带着身上那股诱人的香味也跟着变得更浓郁了。陈伟霆呼吸急促在埋在他的颈窝处用力地吸了好几口气，一路又舔又咬地留下了一串湿漉漉的吻痕，最后迫不及待地吻住了他柔软的嘴唇，终于松开了他的双手按住他的后脑肆意地攻占起来。被吻得大脑一阵晕眩的张铭恩连推开陈伟霆的力气都要没了，黏腻的呻吟声随着那人霸道而下流的动作不断地从他喉间溢出，自舌根传来的酥麻快感慢慢地在体内积聚起来，引导着张铭恩的身体无意识地缠上了陈伟霆，仿佛在渴求着什么一样不断地磨蹭着。

陈伟霆眯起眼打量着面前这已经有些情迷意乱的人，一边亲吻他泛红的脸一边伸手去摸他的裤子。起先还有些迷糊的人在感觉到陈伟霆的手伸进了裤子里后就像是突然惊醒了一般，他着急又慌张地按住了他的手，却被下身传来的激烈快感爽得叫出了声。顿时感到大脑一阵发热的张铭恩连忙咬住嘴唇捂住嘴，同时紧紧地抓住了陈伟霆的手腕却不知是想阻止他还是鼓励他。而陈伟霆看着眼前这人终于陷入情欲的模样只觉得满足到胸口要炸开，他呼吸粗重地用力闻着他的脸颊，又觉得不够地改去亲吻他的脖子和耳朵。同时手里的动作不断地加快了节奏，指尖抚弄的动作也在不停变着花样刺激着他的敏感点。因此逐渐被逼上高潮的张铭恩几乎连叫都叫不出来，只能不断地低着头试图把自己缩成一团，同时爽得浑身都在发抖，简直就像刚从水里捞出来的小猫一样可怜又可爱。陈伟霆眼睛发红地看着这样陌生但又迷人的张铭恩，止不住的爱意就快要让他失去理智无法思考，他皱着眉热切地吻着那人最敏感的耳朵，不停地用舌头挑逗他的耳洞，果然没一会儿就听到那人颤抖着哑叫了一声，紧接着一股浓稠的液体便泄在了他的手上。

发泄过后的张铭恩几乎脱力地软在了陈伟霆的胸前，刚才发生的一切太过突然以至于他到现在都还没回过神，然而经历到的快感却是如此的真切而激烈，让他感觉自己像是看到了烟花在脑海里绽放的画面，那震耳欲聋的轰鸣声几乎震得他意识涣散。

“今晚别走了。”这时陈伟霆不管跟他说什么他都已经听不清了，脱力的身体只能被动地随着那人的动作走进了浴室，模糊的意识一直到温水打在皮肤上时才猛地清晰了起来，但没过多久就又被落在唇上的吻揉得模糊破碎。

温热的水蒸气逐渐充满了这个狭小的空间，暧昧的呻吟声随着两人动作的深入而变得越来越淫糜而放荡。少年年青的肉体正压在张铭恩的身上卖力地挺动着，然而一直到陈伟霆在他体内射出第一股精液的时候，他都依然无法分清这究竟是虚幻还是现实，唯一能够确定的便是这一切都已经回不了头了。

“对不起，您拨打的电话正在通话中……”陈妈有些疑惑地拿下手机，不知为什么打通了一半的电话突然就不通了，难道是被挂断了？想着她便又拨了一次，想说要是张铭恩真的在忙就算了。而此时，好不容易才抢先一步挂掉了电话的张铭恩万万没想到陈阿姨会打来第二通。因此这次他的手机便被早有准备的陈伟霆一把抢了过去，同时还获得那人炫耀般的一下用力顶弄，顿时就酥软得塌下了腰。

“原来是我妈的电话，我就说你干嘛那么着急。”陈伟霆一边居高临下地看着身前被他干得浑身发红的人，一边坏心眼地盯着他的手机，只犹豫了一下便滑开屏幕接通了电话，吓得张铭恩连忙捂住嘴巴把脸埋进枕头里。

“喂？妈，是我。”陈伟霆一手扶着张铭恩的窄腰喘息着用力操开刚才突然收紧的甬道，另一只手则稳稳地握着电话和母亲聊天。

“怎么是你接的，铭恩呢？”陈妈疑惑地问道。

“他刚去洗手间了，你找他有什么事吗？”陈伟霆说着故意顶了一下张铭恩的穴心，满意地感受着他突然收紧甬道吸住他的极致快感。

“没什么，就是一些街坊想要跟他的联系方式跟他约课。”

“妈你可千万不能给，他是我的。”

“我知道，我当然不会给，他们就是想让铭恩给他们介绍几个好老师，所以我才打电话来问的——话说你怎么这么喘，在运动吗？”

“对啊，我们在健身。那个妈，我跑步拿着手机不方便，我开免提了啊。”陈伟霆说着点开了免提然后把手机放在了张铭恩的枕头边，后者正要回头狠瞪他一眼，却不想这人竟直接将他翻了个身，二话不说就架起他的两条腿挺身而入。一下就被干中了穴心的张铭恩几乎要忍不住叫出声来，他无助地用双手捂住嘴唇，憋红了一张脸转到没放电话的那一边，努力地试图控制自己的呻吟，然而陈伟霆却变本加厉地加快节奏狠干起来。顿时床垫都被他晃得发出了吱呀的声音，紧接着陈妈疑问的声音就在电话那头响起了。

“儿子啊，铭恩还没回来吗？你们俩吃早餐了没啊，先吃东西再运动不然容易低血糖知道吗？”

“放心吧妈，我们吃过早餐了，牛奶配香肠，老师还喝了不少牛奶呢。”陈伟霆一边说一边笑得恶劣，被他这话羞得浑身发红的张铭恩几乎要憋不住了。他喘息着松开手用力地吸入一口气，却不料吸得太急结果被呛到了。顿时这一抽一抽的咳嗽声就顺着电话传到了陈妈的耳朵里，同时陈伟霆也被他一缩一缩的后穴爽得叹出了声音。

“怎么？呛到了？跟你说了多少次跑步的时候别喝水啊。”

“阿姨是我……”估摸不能这么一直沉默下去的张铭恩连忙趁着陈伟霆没有动作的时候开口道，“我没事，就是不小心呛了一下。那个阿姨你找我有什么事吗？”

“是铭恩啊，其实也没什么，就是街坊们想知道你有没有认识的好的家教老师给介绍几个。”

“啊是这样啊……实在不好意思，我认识的那几位老师现在都已经转行了，我也很久没和他们联系了。”张铭恩说着不安地看向突然俯下身来的陈伟霆，正要警告他别乱来的时候，这人竟然用手盖住了话筒然后直接吻了下来。然而这会儿电话那头的陈妈还在说话，生怕两人接吻的声音被听到的张铭恩紧张地用力推了推身上的人，但不料陈伟霆竟在这时动了起来。毫无防备的张铭恩一时没忍住叫了出声，吓得连忙捂住嘴巴看向了手机，但好在陈妈似乎没有听到，可陈伟霆反而因此变本加厉地挺动起来，一下又一下狠狠地顶上他发麻发颤的穴心，惹得他里头的嫩肉全都不受控制地颤抖起来，连带着他整个人都像过电了一般轻颤不止。这样激烈的快感让张铭恩根本无法压住自己的声音，他慌张又愤怒地瞪着身上的人，但没多久就被干得只能朝他露出求饶的表情来。

“爽不爽？”陈伟霆恶劣地凑到张铭恩耳边低声问道，见这人乖巧地用力地点头后才放过他地拿起手机关掉了免提，紧接着张铭恩就听到他对着电话说了两句什么便将它挂了。这会儿他终于松一口气地放开了手，却被陈伟霆看中了时机猛地用力一顶，顿时就没忍住直接叫了出声。计谋得逞的陈伟霆笑得一脸得意又欠揍地吻了吻张铭恩的唇，紧接着发力将人从床上抱了起来，让他跨坐在自己的腿上自下而上地顶弄着。因此被干得又深又狠的张铭恩几乎爽得整个人都在发抖，那宛如火花绽开般的激烈快感轰得他大脑一阵嗡鸣，无法再承受更多刺激的甬道已经不受控制地抽搐起来，哪怕只是被轻轻碰一下都能激起让他发疯的快感。陈伟霆抬头欣赏着这人彻底陷入疯狂的情动模样，只觉得心头的某一块软肉被狠狠地揪了一下，让他又痛又痒。因此他迫切得到安抚地吻上了张铭恩的嘴唇，发烫的手掌尽情爱抚着他柔软的身体，仿佛要将这个人揉进怀里一般紧紧地抱住了他。

“想不想要？”陈伟霆一边磨蹭着他的前列腺一边恶劣地问道。张铭恩声音发抖地呜咽着点了点头，几乎连开口说话的能力都要丧失了。

“叫声好听的就给你。”可陈伟霆从来不会让他的高潮来得那么容易。又一次被逼迫着要说些乱七八糟的话张铭恩委屈得都快要哭出来了，然而早已经被调教得食髓知味的身体却不再受他理智的控制，追求快乐的本能竟使他在这种恶趣味的过程中也逐渐挖掘到一些难以言喻的快感。最终，一声声隐忍而又放荡的“哥哥”终于在陈伟霆的耳边响了起来，那一瞬间强烈的羞耻心几乎让张铭恩直接哭了出声，而与此同时巨大的满足感也让陈伟霆爽得浑身发抖。他心满意足地握住张铭恩的腰快速挺动了几下，终于如他所愿地射在了紧致湿热的甬道里。而已经数不清这是今早第几次被内射的张铭恩彻底筋疲力竭地瘫软在陈伟霆的怀里，已经射不出什么东西来的阴茎只喷出了淅沥的液体，就像奶一样溅在陈伟霆的胸口。陈伟霆温柔地摸了摸他被汗水打湿的头发，待他身体平复下来后便抱着他去浴室洗澡。彻底累了的张铭恩在热水的冲洗下逐渐有了睡意，最终到底是没撑住靠在陈伟霆身上睡了过去。这会儿时间刚刚走过了上午十点，陈伟霆抱着全身暖烘烘的张铭恩回到床上，把室内的暖气调高了两度便抱着他一起睡上了回笼觉。

彼时窗外的年意正浓，大红灯笼挂满了小区的每一个角落，庭院里的鲜花也都正是盛放的时候，来往的行人彼此点头微笑，哪怕是素未谋面的也都看着十分友好而亲切。在睡梦中途醒了过来的张铭恩有些迷糊地看了一眼四周昏暗的房间，拿起手机想看看时间的时候才意外发现今日原来是二月十四大年三十，连忙打开微信给爸妈道一声平安。因为许多年没有回家过年，他对于时间的认识已经模糊得十分惊人，甚至于对于家这个概念都变得陌生了。但其实仔细想想，他自小就没有真的好好跟父母相处过，他们因为生意繁忙总是四处奔波，一年到头也见不到几次，他最为熟悉的除了保姆就是自己的家庭教师。但家毕竟是家，哪怕它实际上可能只是一间屋子，一道菜色，一句问候，在每个人的心里都有着无可取代的地位，是人一辈子都割舍不了的情结。

“想家了？”不知何时醒了过来陈伟霆从身后抱住了张铭恩道。他看着他手机上的聊天页面，不难猜到怀里的人可能是想家了。

“我原本打算今年回家的。”张铭恩轻声道，无意识地往后蹭了蹭缩进了陈伟霆的怀里。

“等明年吧，明年我们一起回你家过年。”陈伟霆亲了亲他的头发道。

张铭恩轻笑了一声，像是在嘲笑少年的天真，却也还是因为他的这番话有了盼头。

“说到做到？”

“我答应过你的事哪一件没做到了。”

张铭恩闭上眼笑了出声，少年的语气还是一如既往的自信而轻佻，然而传到他的耳中却能给他一种难以言喻的安心感。也许正常人都会觉得他傻吧，可他愿意去相信少年，哪怕连他自己都觉得自己傻得可以，他还是愿意相信他。


End file.
